


It’s to you, i’ll always belong

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Porn With Plot, Sheep, Smut, cabin in the mountains, god how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: In the mountains, Sansa doesn’t get many visitors, though the injured man in the woods ins’t necessarily a visitor. Helping him heal, their love is more of a sudden trip than a slow downfall.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	It’s to you, i’ll always belong

**Author's Note:**

> *tosses this and runs*

The cold was harsh on his body as he crumpled to the ground, curling around himself as if to protect his body from the freezing wind and snow. Though the cold that he was feeling, seeping into his bones, could also be the massive wound across his chest and blood loss. He was shaking, body aching from the injury and travelling, as he laid on his side, panting into the frost covered grass.

Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth to stop the scream of pain that wanted to rip out of his throat as the wound flared sharply. Bare hands clawing into the forest floor, Cor tried his best to push himself up to lean against a tree but to no avail.

The wound was a severe one, collected from a battle against an enemy who managed to get the upper hand enough to slash his sword deeply into Cor’s chest before Cor finally finished him. Life as a mercenary wasn’t the best one, and Cor was aching for the days as a soldier, where he could trust others to have his back.

Instead, here he lies, dying in the mountains. But whether he dies from the cold or the injury is up to fate he mused, a wheezing, self-deprecating laugh escaped his lips, blood coughing up and out of his mouth. He could feel the warm liquid drip down his chin and tried to shift his head so he wouldn’t choke to death.

His eyes started to blur, unable to see very far with his eyes instead focusing on the blades of grass peaking through the small layer of snow by his face. Everything was growing hazy, his mind slow to understand what he was seeing. Which is why it took him a few seconds longer than normal to realise that there was a large shape coming in his direction.

He had no energy to move, nor did he care. If it was some beast coming to claim him as dinner, at least he died with a purpose. A purpose that was feeding a wild animal, but still. Hopefully he died before it sunk it’s teeth into him.

Soft, snow crunching steps reached his hearing and then hot breath huffing onto his cold skin. Cor felt goosebumps shiver into existence, and cracked an eye open-when did they close-and was able to take in the sight of a massive wolf right in his face.

His heart only leapt a fraction, to sluggish to do much more, and Cor just tried to keep eye contact, blinking slowly up at the beast. He felt more than saw as it nosed it’s way across his body, and a tear of cloth reached his ears.

‘ _Was this it?_ ’ He wondered, dazed. ‘ _Was it going to tear him apart?_ ’ But pain never came, instead he registered retreating footsteps, and felt a wave of disappointment.

He didn’t want to die alone, even if that last moment was spent being feasted upon by a wolf. Unwillingly, tears pushed through his eyelids, and they flowed across his cheeks, a welcoming warmth. As his mind began to fully fade, he heard approaching footsteps, and fell into blackness.

Sansa was stood on the porch of her cabin, over seeing the field where her sheep were grazing through the first falls of snow. Her breath was visible as she enjoyed the peace of the morning, sunlight only just being able to shine through the grey clouds. Bundled in thick layers of wool and furs, she only just felt the bite of the chill across her exposed face, becoming red.

Her three dogs, a hybrid of border collie and their mother, Lady, who was a wolf-husky mix, they were a perfect blend of herding and snow dogs. They were currently in the field with the sheep, every now and then chasing the woollen animals around the fenced field, and Sansa could feel the grin pull across her frozen face.

Their mother was nowhere in sight, but that wasn’t out of the ordinary as Lady liked to patrol around the territory, keeping watch and would come if Sansa called.

As she took a sip of her hot tea, Sansa noticed the way the three dogs paused in their steps, ears perked and body alert, facing the woods in the distance. Narrowing her eyes, she set her tea on the ledge and went inside, grabbing the Niflheim shot gun just by the door.

Checking to make sure it’s loaded, she flicked off the safety, prepping for possible trouble. She gave a short whistle and the dogs turned to her, awaiting orders. She just called out ‘ _Barn_!’ And in an instant they were herding the sheep into the barn to the left of her cabin, the door already open.

Sansa just kept watch on the forest, trusting them to do their job, and soon spotted what caught the dogs attention. Lady was running, breaking past the tree line, and easily hopping the fence of the field. With a sigh of relief, Sansa shoulder the strap of her gun, and walked down the porch steps to meet her friend.

Passing the fence closest to her cabin, the hybrid slowed in her tracks, and Sansa ran her fingers through her thick fur. The animal though just nudged her head into Sansa’s chest, causing the young woman to stumble back. Looking down, Sansa gently took the item out of Lady’s mouth, and widened at the sight of a piece of fabric, soaked in blood.

Looking up she patted Lady and then turned to the small shed connecting to the left of her cabin. Pulling the tarp off, she began to quickly check over the sled, making sure the harnesses were still tight, and let out a sharp whistle. Striding in through the side door of the cabin, She gathered a pile of furs and blankets and came back out to the sight of the three dogs sitting and waiting. Dumping the furs into the sled, she quickly began to strap the three dogs in.

Getting them out of the shed once strapped in, Sansa let them sniff at the blood soaked fabric, and then she hopped onto the back of the sled and commanded Lady, “Lady. Guard.” And the wolf-dog was immediately alert and began to patrol around the homestead as she barked out the order for the three dogs to move.

Cold wind whipped past her frozen cheeks, too much in a hurry to wrap up as a person’s life was on the line. This wouldn’t be the first time she helped heal a person, many injured people from down the mountain somehow found their way up here, lost and delirious. Lady was good at scenting the blood, and Sansa had to take the time to train her pups in not just following sled commands and herding, but also how to track as well.

Canines were naturally good at following scents, but some breeds were better than others, and Sansa’s weren’t made for it. It took a lot of training and they still were only able to follow a fresh scent and that’s it.

Gripping the handle tight, she leant in with the dogs as they ran around and between the trees, dodging bushes until she felt the rush of air becoming less harsh. The sled came to a stop after a god five or so minutes of running, dogs panting and wagging tails as Sansa stepped off.

The intake of breath was involuntary as she spotted the injured.

Very not much dressed for the cold, a man laid on his side with blood soaking the snow red around him. Hurrying over, she dropped to her knees and tugged off one of her gloves with her teeth. Fumbling around his jacket collar, she searched for a pulse, and let out a sigh of relief.

It was slow, fading, but still there. Stuffing the glove back on, she manoeuvred the man around and hefted him up into her arms, standing up a little unsteady. Living on a farm alone, Sansa had to build up the strength needed for the heavy lifting, unable to rely on anyone but herself for such work. And because of it, she was able to easily lift a grown man that was about maybe a foot taller than her into her arms and carry him back to the sled.

Bundling the furs and blankets around his cold body, she pulled the sled to face back the way they came, dogs happily complying with the movement. Stepping back onto the back of the sled, she cast a quick look down at the unconscious man, and barked out a command.

She would have to lay him in front of the fire, which wouldn’t be the most comfortable, but it would be the warmest, not wanting him to die from frost bite before she could heal him. Sansa was just recalling all the supplies she currently had as they pulled up to the front of the house. Hurrying up the porch, she pulled the door open and used the door stopper to keep it open, before running back down to bring in her patient.

It was times like this she wished for another helping hand, because there were multiple things that needed to be done at once. The dogs needed to be unharnessed and the sled needed to be put away. A blanket and pillow needed to be set down on the floor next to the fire, which needed more wood to burn hotter.

With stomping steps, she ran to and fro, setting the man on her couch as she laid out some blankets in front of the fire place. Then, once he was set down, she threw a couple of logs onto the fire, hung a kettle of water above the fire, and then ran back out side.

Tugging off her gloves once more, the leather hanging from her teeth, she unstrapped the dogs and they quickly ran off back to the barn, once again wanting to play and harass the sheep. Tugging the sled back into the shed, she tossed the tarp back over it and hurried once more into the house.

Passing through the kitchen/pantry, she came into the living room and kicked aside the door stopper, letting the door slam shut. It would do the man no good for the cold air to get in. Lady managed to slink inside before it closed and sat herself in the large dog bed in the corner of the room. It was by the fire place wall, where she kept her golden eyes fixed on the dying man and allowed her to stay out of the way as Sansa ran into the pantry.

She need her medical supplies, most of which were home remedies stored in the pantry along with the large metal box with her tools and wrappings. Grabbing the box, and the wicker basket filled with jarred home remedies, she made her way back to the man.

Both box and basket thumbed heavily on either side of her, and Sansa flicked the clasps up of the box, grabbing clothing scissors. She then shrugged off her thick wool and furs and rolled up the sleeves of her tunic dress.

The man, despite how cold it was, was burning up, so Sansa hurried, figuring whatever wound he has was infected as well. Cutting down the centre of what remained of his top, she bit her lip at the sight of the wound. A diagonal slash from his left shoulder to right hip, it was heavily bleeding and deep.

Standing up, she brought a large bowl from her kitchen and a clean cloth and came back to the man’s side. The kettle hadn’t boiled yet, but the warm water would have to do for now, pouring some into the bowl and hanging it back over the fire.

Dipping the cloth into the water, she squeezed the excess and began to dap gently across the wound and chest, talking whilst doing so. Sansa just murmured about every step she was taking, about how lucky he was to still be alive. It was more a comfort for herself than a way to reassure him, as he was still heavily asleep.

Looking at the sweat soaked face, she set her cloth down and went outside, picking up the small bucket of fresh water. It hadn’t managed to freeze over yet which was lucky and she carried that back inside. Gathering another cloth, she wet and squeezed this one, but placed it over his forehead, hoping to cool him down.

Once the wound and chest was clean, Sansa was able to see what she was dealing with. She was right about it being infected, and it was a deep incision, though not deep enough to hit any vital organs. With that assessment in mind, she rummaged through her box of supplies and pulled out silk thread and a curved needle.

With a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, she cut off a long piece of thread and dunked it into the bottle to sterilise it. And then, with small pincers, held the needle in the flame for a few second to sterilise that as well.

Once both were ready, she thread the needle and began to sew up the wound. It was a long and tense task, but after many years of practise, it was easy to fall into the motion of inserting and pulling. Her hands were steady, and Sansa kept and eye on the man, feeling his heart continue to flutter faintly. The bleeding wasn’t profuse, but it was still dribbling out as she shut the skin together.

Cutting the thread with a soft snick of the scissors, she wiped the wound again, taking away the blood and then pouring small amounts of the peroxide across the wound to clean out anymore bacterial.

That caused the first sign of life from the man, his face screwing up in pain as the bacterial burnt away. Wide eyed, she paused for a brief second, seeing if he would awaken, but no. His yes stayed shut, so she turned back to the task at hand.

After patting the wound dry, she then rummaged through her basket for the right remedy. With a soft, ‘ _aha_ ’, she brought out a jar and the fire light made the substance inside glow a bright yellow. Turmeric paste mixed with crushed garlic and honey. Unsealing the metal lid, she used a flat, wooden stick to begin to apply to the wound.

Turmeric would help with the inflammation, garlic contains multiple anti-bacterial properties and honey will seal the wound, also carrying anti-bacterial properties and would promote healing. A mixture of the three would work well with the deep wound.

Liberally applying the mixture, Sansa then began to wrap up the wound, having the sit the man up, leaning his weight against her so she could reach around his back to wind the thick bandagingaround the wound.

After making sure it was tight enough, she set him gently back down, and finally took a quick breath to relax for a moment. Sansa observed him, searching for anymore injures and was relieved to see there were no more. Wetting the cloth on his forehead again, she then noticed his features, mind having been distracted by the wound.

He was a fairly attractive man, stern features with heavy frown lines despite looking to be around her age. He had muscle on his body, and going by the clean cut of the wound, he was most likely a soldier injured in battle. There was also the fact that a sword was strapped to his waist.

Casting another once over, she decided it would be best to strip him of his wet and damaged clothes, and proceeded to do just that. Keeping a professional eye on the direction of her hands, Sansa started with his soaked shoes and sock, setting them by the fire place to dry. Then unbuckled both the belt for his sword and his trousers. Once they were set aside, she pulled and blanket over his lower body and began to tug off his trousers and underwear blindly, trying not the linger or touch any private part of him.

She’s done this before with patients who have been in her care unconscious, but it was still a mildly awkward affair, and desperately wanted not to see anything she shouldn’t wanting to preserve their modesty even when they were asleep.

Once pulling all his clothes off with a triumphant huff, she threw the trashed clothes into the bin and began to gather her supplies together, putting away what wouldn’t be needed.

Leaving the jar with the mixture by his side and a large roll of bandages, she put everything back to their places, and washed her hands in the sink.

Looking out the window to the front of the property, she spotted that the sheep were back in the field, Ivory, Porcelain, and Steel running about and nipping at the animal’s heels. A soft smile played on her lips and she dried her hands.

Sansa had moved out here some twelve years back, her family being separated and lost in a crossfire battle of Lucis and Niflheim. Being born and raised in the cold empire, she didn’t know where to go after her family died when she was eleven, but found safety in the home of an older lady, Mordane. She was a stern woman, but knew much about medicine and living practically alone in the woods.

In fact, this very house and property was the older woman’s before she passed, leaving it all to Sansa. She doesn’t remember much of her family, only small memories that faded in the face of her loss and growing older. Now, her memories were filled with learning hard work on a homestead, how to herd sheep and milk goats. Plotting and farming the small, but still relatively large, garden. If they needed any supplies they couldn’t make or grow, they would just hike down to the town below the mountain once every month or so. It was a secluded lifestyle, but it was comforting and helped Sansa heal from the trauma of losing her family.

Wrapping back up, she went outside to whistle the dogs back in, needing to be fed from all of this morning and afternoon’s activities. Pouring water into a large bowl, Sansa got to preparing their food as they eagerly lapped up water. Once finished, she set down their individual bowls of raw meat and carrots, watching fondly as they happily chowed down.

Going back inside, she dug into a large supplies closet, wanting to get a cot for the man so he wasn’t laying on the hard ground. Pulling at the blanket under the man’s body, she moved him away from the fire momentarily so that she could set the cot down in his place and began to lay out thick quilts and blankets.

Once on the cot and tucked back into the warm furs, she threw another log onto the fire and took the kettle off the hook as it began to scream.

Sitting on the couch with an exhausted huff and a new mug of tea, she contemplated the unconscious man in front of her. With a wound that deep, and the fact he was running a fever, he would take a minimum of a week to be properly lucid. And then at least a month to be up and walking without too much pain.

Letting out a sigh, she made eye contact with Lady. “Guess we are in for the long haul, huh, Lady?”

The hybrid just settled her head onto her paws with a huff in answer.

Life didn’t change much with the injured guest in front of her fire. She went about her usual tasks and chores of her daily life, only preparing a small bowl of broth every meal time to drip feed into his mouth, as well as changing the bandages and cleaning and placing a new layer of the mixture.

A few times he was coherent enough to open his eyes and talk, a word or two escaping his dry lips. The one thing though that was a repeated word, was ‘ _Angel_ ’, which was also the first word spoken when he woke up late into the evening on the first night.

She had blushed to her roots at the name and felt flattered at his delirious name for her. He only over spoke of needing water or the toilet. That was something that she also had to learn over the years of helping people, the need for relieving bowels.

Not wanting to get up close and personal with a strangers lower regions, she would just either wait for them to wake up and say something, or if they were more aware of themselves, shake them awake to see if they need it. And from there it would be Sansa picking them up and carrying them there, setting them on the toilet and leaving the room, letting them deal with themselves and when finished, she would carry them back.

It’s the system she did with this new patient, waiting for him to wake up to feed him and ask if he needed to relieve himself. He was a surprisingly fast healer, in the fact that within a couple of days, he was able to stay awake for longer hours, having fought the fever off very quickly to her astonishment. 

But the wound was still a deep one, and he was still bed ridden, propped against his pillows and spent most of his time sleeping or observing her as she worked in the house. In his first, actually awake conversation, Sansa learnt his name.

Cor Leonis. The Immortal soldier and bane of the Empire, and apparently alive. Technically he was an enemy, and she was harbouring a fugitive, but honestly she, along with many Niflheim citizens, hate the Empire so she had no problem with taking care of him.

Besides, this far out in the wilderness and mountains, the government doesn’t really care about the people as long as they are paying the taxes and not causing any problems.

Jokes on them, she doesn’t pay the taxes, living like a hermit and she is quite proud of avoiding them. Technically she is also legally dead, and Sansa would prefer to keep it that way.

But with him more awake, Sansa couldn’t deny the fact that she had a slow growing attraction to him, and not just because of his looks. He had a surprising wit and snark under the frowning and stern appearance, and it was both exasperating and king the way he tried to help assist her in her daily chores.

After much pestering, she finally gave in and found something for him to help with. That being untangling many balls of yarn she had spun awhile back and hadn’t gotten around to doing so just yet. He was happy to have something to do with his hands whilst sedentary, and Sansa knew it wouldn’t keep him busy for long.

One day, as he was reading from his place on the cot, she asked, “Why were you so far behind enemy lines, Cor?”

He stilled, and cast a guarded look her way, grey-blue eyes piercing and heavy. Sansa held his gaze, not pressuring and waiting for him to speak. Looking down at the book, he closed it and set it aside before speaking. “I was discharged some years ago, when I was young. I found work as a mercenary, and took a lot of jobs against the Empire.”

Frowning, she asked, “So this was a job that you got injured on?”

He huffed a soft laugh and shook his head. “No. This was something I’ve been wanting to do for years.” A dark, feral grin spread across his face, more like a wolf baring it’s teeth, as he stared her directly in the eye. “I killed General Glauca.”

She choked on her words, “You _killed_ -!” And then her hand flew to her mouth, unwilling to speak the words, shock and awe flooding her system. Sansa had heard stories of the General when taking a trip into the town, and she had heard of his terrifying strength. And to see the man in front of her, alive and having survived a battle with that monster. She had no words to say, speechless.

Coming down to his side, she asked, hesitantly, “Can I hug you?”

His eyes bugged out, “Uhh...”

Flushing, Sansa exclaimed, “In gratitude!” She assured him, though her mind wanted to do more than just hug the man, but that wouldn’t be appropriate with his injury.

Still a little wide eyed, he replied, “Why?”

Worrying her lips, she looked away, “He killed my family.” Her voice soft and filled with an old pain.

His tense features softened with understanding, and held out his arm. Leaning in, careful of the wound, Sansa held him tight, soaking in the heat radiating off of his skin. Since he beat back the fever, his tan complexion came back, and Sansa tried not to let her eyes stray onto the exposed chest whilst working around the kitchen.

Nuzzling her head into his neck she murmured a soft, “Thank you, Cor.” His strong arms came around to hold her close, and she breathed in the scent of the mixture-not the most pleasant smell with the strong garlic-but underneath it all was the faint musk scent that was just Cor.

Not wanting to make him uncomfortable with a prolonged embrace, she began to let go, but courage over took her and she pressed a quick, fleeting kiss to his cheek. The red on his ears was charming, and she gave a small smile.

“You can stay here as long as you need to heal for getting rid of that man.”

A hesitant smile replied to her’s, “Thank you, Sansa.”

In the next few weeks, Cor was gradually regaining his strength, being able to walk for short periods of time, mainly to the bathroom, to Sansa’s relief. He still needed some help though, mainly with wrapping and rewrapping bandages, which Sansa was happy to do for him, wanting any excuse to be close to him.

Soon enough, he was shuffling around her home, peering out the door to look upon her land, not wanting to leave the warmth of her home just yet. Sansa was in the process of making him a set of clothes, as his previous wear was too destroyed to be fixed or just thrown away. She had plenty of fabric, gathered from the town or weaved herself.

It’s handy to have a large herd of sheep, spinning their wool in to yarn and using the loom in her second room to create thick fabrics for clothes. Cor had looked into her work room and came out impressed, Sansa blushing with pride as he mentioned it.

But along with his healing, was the growing closeness between the two. After that first hug and kiss on the cheek, it was like the ice had broke, and soon enough they were discussing their past and thoughts. At one point, Sansa had asked about him calling her ‘ _Angel_.’

He had blushed hard, not only in his ears but creeping up his exposed chest, unable to hide how mortified he was at his delirious thought process.

“You-had a nice voice.” He began stiltedly, “And you’re really beautiful.” Cor looked away as he muttered that, scratching at the back of his head, awkward and unsure. It was her turn to blush and quickly excused herself to deal with the dogs outside.

Sansa knew she was lonely, only so much dog interaction can help with the fact that there was no one to talk to up on this mountain. And maybe her attraction to Cor was based on that loneliness, but that didn’t change the fact that her feeling were growing strong for him, her heart pounding harder each time she got close to him.

The professional distance she tried to maintain whilst checking his healing wound was slowly crumbling, finding reasons to allow her fingers to linger on his warm, scarred skin. And maybe he was okay with that, as she kept an eye out for any discomfort. Instead he would watch her with heavy eyes, the weight making her fingers shake and mouth dry.

It was during a late night bandage change that the tension that had been building finally snapped. It’s been almost a month since he was brought into her home, and the wound was basically closed shut, though the scarring was still fragile and could be torn if not careful.

A few days prior she had taken out the thread, and was pleased to see how well he was healing. Now, the last of the bandages off, she was rubbing a soothing salve over it, different from her previous mixture and better smelling too. It would help continue to heal the would and lessen the scarring as well.

Head bowed and focused on her task, Cor was sat up and watching her run her fingers across the pink scar, the salve minutely chilled against the warm skin. So focused on her task, she didn’t notice how close her head was to his until she finished and looked up.

Sansa stilled, heart pounding, as their faces were inches apart. Distractedly, Sansa wiped her fingers on a rag as she watched him wet his lips, a small dart of his tongue peeking out. Her breath hitched as he shifted and brought up a calloused hand to her cheek, his eyes looking like storm clouds as they flicked down to her lips.

With eyes fluttering close, she breathed out a soft, pleading, ‘ _yes_ ’ and he moved. Sansa couldn’t hold back the sharp gasp as their lips connected, and he groaned, pulling her closer. It was hot, desperate, weeks of built up tension being released in the frantic kiss.

She didn’t even notice her hands had moved to his head until she felt his hair running between her fingers, and used the short strands to tug him even closer. The moan rattled into her chest, and a strong arm snaked around her waist, and she gasped again as he lifted her easily into his lap.

A steadying hand landed on his chest, and they parted with a gasp of breath. Eyes at half-mast, they kept their gaze locked, Sansa felt the pounding of his heart under her hand. Running her other hand past his cheeks to his jawline, she urged him closer once more.

Their breaths tangled together, feeling as if they couldn’t get close enough with each kiss. Soon enough his large hands came up to unbutton the front of her dress, trailing kisses down her neck and to her collar bone, leaving behind a scalding pathway of bites and kisses.

Her body trembled with excitement, warmth pooling low in her stomach, as her hands came down to lift her skirt up enough and shove the blankets away from his lap. With only the barrier of her underwear in the way, his member was a thick heat against her, and they let out a groan in unison at the sensation.

His hands had tightened around her waist, before one moved up under her skirt and gripped her thigh. Cor’s head was leant heavily on her chest, and she could feel him shaking, and concern blossomed in her chest. “Cor?” She murmured softly, and he just shook his head.

“I-“ He stopped, taking a breath, “I just need a second.”

“Is the scar-“

“ _No_.” And when he looked back up, the heat flared sharply at the way his pupils were blown wide with desire, skin faintly red, and Sansa couldn’t stop herself from stealing another kiss from him. The hand on her thigh tightened, and his hips jerked upwards causing her the exhale with pleasure. She wanted more.

Grinding back down on him, he torn his mouth away from her’s and bit sharply into her neck. Pain mixed with pleasure, and she groaned, hand in his hair tightened with his action. But so focused on him laying kisses down her chest and taking in one of her nipples into his mouth, she didn’t notice the hand until a jolt of pleasure ran through her body.

Calloused, nimble fingers, made their way past her underwear and was rubbing gently at her clit. She gasped as he continued his ministrations, hips rolling with the motions of the fingers, and soon a finger entered her slowly.

She had only done this to herself, and the thickness of his fingers was massively different from when she pleased herself. As he continued the slow, agonising, motions, she brought his face back to look up at her and began to devour his mouth, panting into it as he sped up the movement.

It wasn’t enough. _She wanted more._

Fumbling with the skirt of her dress, she gingerly grasped him and his thighs jolted where she sat on either side of them. Ripping his mouth from her’s he mumbled prayers and curses into her neck as she tightened her hand around him. He only faltered slightly wear his fingers, now three, were inside her, before continued eagerly.

Sansa had to use her own wetness to make pleasuring him flow smoothly, and a strange, possessive pleasure ran through her at the thought of that. When she deemed him ready enough, a few minutes of frantic movement from both of them, she batted his hand away and began to line herself up.

His hands quickly grasped her waist and held her still, stopping her from sinking down on him. Frustrated, she glared up at him, annoyed that he had stopped her. But that melted away at the sliver of fear on his face.

“Cor?”

“Contraceptives? Do you have them?” He blurted out.

Eyes wide in realisation, Sansa then smiled, “Don’t worry, I got a morning after tea. I will drink that all day tomorrow and they day after to make sure.”

Uneasy, he nodded, and Sansa let out a soft, fond sigh. “Don’t worry, Cor.” She repeated, “I got it handled.” The frown in his brows relaxed and the grip loosened enough to push her down.

Both of their jaws slowly dropped at the sensation of him sinking into her. Never having had sex before, it was a strange feeling, this unknown inside her, warm and thick. Shifting her hips to get comfortable, his hands became almost painfully tight at her movement and she froze.

Cor was panting, heavily, before a blur of motion had her disorientated until a breath of air left her in shock as her back thumped onto the cot under them. Looming over her, a predatory gleam in his eyes, Sansa felt a thrill of exhilaration and lust shiver through her at the show of his strength. Laying under him, dress only unbuttoned enough the expose her chest, sleeves pushed past her shoulder, an animalistic hunger filled her.

Leaning her head back, exposing her throat, Sansa looked up at him with a teasing, daring gleam in her eye, and the wicked grin he sent her had Sansa hitching her breath at the sight of fang-like teeth baring down on her.

She never noticed how sharp his canines were until now. With a combination of a thrust of his hips and lunging forward to bite her exposed throat, Sansa couldn’t hold back the moan of delicious pleasure that shot through her.

He pounded relentlessly into her, and she clutched his back, nails digging into his skin enough to leave marks at how overwhelmingly amazing it all felt. Their moans filled the room, the heat from both the fire and their fucking making everything almost uncomfortably hot. It didn’t help that the dress she was wearing was thick and still around the majority of her body.

Panting, she struggled to tug it off her body, and moaned in disappointment when Cor stopped. But he held pull it over her head, and Sansa realised that now she was completely exposed to him, barring the underwear that was still on and pushed aside for him to enter her.

In their paused movements, it allowed him time to take in her body, pale and small amount of muscle definition from her work on the homestead. Whilst his eyes roamed over her body, she chanced a glance down at his chest, making sure that the skin hadn’t torn in their frantic, desperate, motions.

Luckily he was fine, and the bunch of flexed abs and arms had her mouth watering, and she promised herself that next time she was getting her mouth on the rest of his body as much as possible.

A calloused hand brushing a strand of hair out of her face, had Sansa looking up at him. The soft expression in his eyes was jarring from the previous predatory one, and Sansa couldn’t help the soft, exhilarated giggle that left her lips. His own quirked up and the pure happiness lighting up his expression was more than anything she could dream of.

When they began again, it was slower this time, hands caressing and holding, his kisses gentle and soothing the harsh bites littered across her neck and collar bone. Sansa ran her fingers through his hair, tugging every now and then, eliciting a minor groan and nib to her skin, causing another peel of laughter to escape her.

Soon though, the thrusting became harder, stronger, as they both started to reach their peak, his hand sliding down to rub against her clit. When they were brought over the edge, Cor went first, an deep moan rattling his ribs. He mouthed at her chest, placing wet kisses as she felt him filling her up.

Cor’s fingers only slowed, but with him finished, he sped back up and the mixture of him still inside her, his continued pleasuring, and the kisses had her whiting out. Everything felt heightened in her body and her hands dragged him up into a desperate kiss.

They laid together afterwords, Cor laying on top of her as she ran nimble fingers though his hair, bodies sweaty and sated. He fell asleep first, which she figured was due to the fact that his energy was still focused on healing. Cleaning up felt awkward for her, slipping out of his hold and into the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, at the proof of their love making, Sansa couldn’t help the giddy grin that split across her lips as she looked at her reflection. Once cleaned, she slipped into a new pair of underwear and leant against the door frame from the hallway into the living room, and gazed fondly on the sleeping man.

Chewing on her lip in thought, Sansa nodded to herself with determination and marched over to the man. He did not awaken as she lifted him up and brought the sleeping man into her room. Tucking him under the covers, she crawled under too and cuddled up to his warm body, finally falling asleep.

Nothing much changed now that they had let out all that built up tension, except for the fact that she had to start drinking her morning after tea more regularly, as it seemed that they couldn’t keep their hands off of one another. Though after a third time of him distracting her from her chores, she relegated all sex to be in the bedroom and after tasks were done.

The cheeky grin he gave her was not amusing, but he conceded. With him practically healed, he began to help around the house, leaving more of the heavy lifting jobs to her outside the house as he took up cleaning inside. He helped her harvest the vegetables growing, mainly carrying the baskets and bending and crouching was not the easiest thing for him to do yet.

Cor also got along well with her dogs, after the first wary glance at Lady when he first gained proper consciousness. He took delight in watching the three canines herd the sheep to their choosing, sipping coffee on the porch.

But with her spotting him practising sword forms in the front yard, around two months after his arrival, Sansa wondered with dread when he would be leaving. He was not from Niflheim, and she was sure he wouldn’t want to stay in a place of his enemies. But Sansa stuffed those worries away, not wanting them to ruin the euphoric feeling of being around him and in his arms.

They settled well into domesticity though, Cor interested in learning the ways of living on a homestead, having been a city boy, born and bred, his only interaction with wildlife was in camping. It was much different living off the land, and Sansa was pleased with how triumphant his expression became when he mastered whatever task she was teaching him.

It was coming to the end of what would now be three months of his stay when Cor finally broached the topic.

It was when they were outside, Sansa chopping wood as Cor sat on the steps watching. “I’m healed now, Sansa.” He announced, and the false casual tone had her stopping mid-swing.

Axe lowering, she nodded, “You are.” And tried to keep her voice light.

He looked away, out into the direction of the sheep. “You said I could stay for as long as I need to heal.” He reminded her, and Sansa looked down at the chopped wood.

“I did.” It was soft tone, and Sansa cursed herself at how it wavered with her words.

“I-“

“ _Don’t go!_ ” She span around to meet his startled gaze, and tossed the axe a side, striding up to him. Stopping, a foot away, her hands clenched and unclenched nervously as she stuttered,“Please. I-I want you to _stay_.” And the pleading had her eyes pricking with tears. Looking away from his storm cloud eyes, she let out a shaky exhale. “If. I know you have a job, but. If you want to return, you are _always_ welcome here.” She offered instead of begging him to stay. She knows that if she did he would, but Sansa would hate herself for forcing him.

Scrutinising her, he stood slowly, “And if I never want to leave?”

Her shoulders relaxed, and her hand came out to cup his face, thumb caressing his cheek bone. “Cor. I know you, though we have only had a short time together. You can’t stay still in one place.”

He quirked a smile, “I could try.”

Rolling her eyes, she informed him,“Yeah, but I don’t want to force you.” Gesturing to the house and the land around her, “This is my way of life, and I’m content with it. Yours though, is one of action and moving.”

His hand came up to hold the hand on his cheek, leaning into it, “Would you be okay with me travelling?” He murmured, and her smile was watery but reassuring. 

“As long as you return to my side.”

He kissed her hand gently, a whisper of a touch. “ _Always_.”

**Author's Note:**

> God just, this was my first time writing smut and I can’t. Fuck. Just, I blame my discord chat with LadyHallen. this is for you asshole. Also, strong Sansa is the best Sansa, just sayin’


End file.
